Lucy, Natsu e Igneel
by Mislu
Summary: Lucy se siente mal por culpa de cierto pelirosa que la ignora y sólo pasa tiempo con sus compañeros y con Ignee, no le parece mal que este con ellos pero se siente excluida. Mal sumary.


Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirar al chico que ocupa mi mente... Pero yo no en la suya, esta con una sonrisa, con una gran sonrisa y yo no soy la causa.

—Lucy.

Dejo de mirar a Natsu, mi causante de mi tristeza y me giro, miro a la persona que me ha hablado, es mi mejor amigo.

—Hola Gray.

Él me mira preocupado, intentó sonreír pero no me sale, él se acerca a mi y me rodea con su brazo por los hombros pero me alejo despacio.

—Es mejor que no hagas eso si no quieres tener problemas con Juvia.

Él mira nervioso detrás suya y ahí esta Juvia, vigilandonos pero también parece preocupada, Gray se vuelve a girar y me mira.

—¿Por que no estas con cabeza lava?

Me muerdo el labio inferior de nuevo.

—Natsu esta muy ocupado...

—Desde que volvió Igneel no te he visto con él.

—Es normal —intentó sonar tranquila—. Su padre ha vuelto y resultaba que estaba dentro de él... —sonrío al recordar el momento—. Natsu e Igneel necesitan estar juntos, solos.

Gray se sienta en el taburete que está al lado mío y me mira de una forma muy severa, raro en él.

—No estarán tan solos cuando Happy, Erza, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Makarov y Lissana se lo están pasando también con ellos, cuando la que esta sola eres tu.

El último nombre lo hace con énfasis en él, haciendo que mi corazón note un pinchazo en él, por que sé que es cierto. Le miro dolida.

—No te lo estoy diciendo para que te sientas peor —dice, me río irónica—. Es en serio Lucy, te quiero mucho, eres como una hermana para mi y no me gusta que estés así.

—¿Y que quieres que haga Gray?

—Pregúntale la razón de por que te trata así, tan de repente por lo menos tienes derecho a saberlo.

Le miro, él esta serio, sé que tiene razón pero tengo miedo.

—¿Y si empeoro las cosas entre nosotros?

—No os puede ir peor.

Asiento dándole la razón le abrazo en señal de agradecimiento y me alejo tan rápido como le he abrazado por como me ha mirado Juvia, desde detrás de Gray pero parece más feliz. Me levanto del taburete y me acerco a Natsu con paso decidido, mientras voy caminando hacia él noto como todo él mundo se va callando a mi paso.

Suspiro y sigo caminando firme, todos los que están rodeando a Natsu y a Igneel va desapareciendo y Natsu les mira extrañado hasta que me mira a mi, frunce el ceño para luego sonreír como siempre y acercarse a mi corriendo para luego cogerme del brazo y llevarme corriendo también, pero me suelto inmediatamente.

—¿Pero que...?

—¿Me ignoras, haces que no me acerque a ti ni a Igneel y ahora haces como si no pasara nada? —le pregunto dolida.

—Lucy... —pero se corta y mira detrás mío, gruño, me mira y vuelve a sonreír, me coge de la mano suavemente y me lleva hacia Igneel una vez ahí, Igneel me mira con una sonrisa—. Papa te quiero presentar a alguien muy importante para mi.

—Hola —saludo tímida, olvidando mi enfado.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti Lucy.

—¡No es verdad! —grita Natsu y me aprieta la mano, me mira muy serio—. No le hagas caso Lucy, Igneel esta viejo y no sabe lo que dice.

—¡Tonto!

Una ráfaga de fuego le pego a Natsu y el soltó mi mano para saltar encima de Igneel y empezar una pelea, yo me río encantada de verlo en primera persona y no de lejos, Natsu me mira y deja la pelea para venir conmigo y cogerme de la cintura.

—Lucy si no quise presentarte antes a Igneel era por que primero quería presentar a mis mejores amigos —dijo Natsu serio, intente sonreír aunque no me tomara por su mejor amiga pero no pude—. A ti no te puedo ni quiero presentarte como mi amiga ante Igneel, te quiero presentar como mi pareja.

Abro los ojos sorprendida, miro a Igneel que esté esta asintiendo con la cabeza.

Natsu me coge más fuerte de la cintura y me besa, sorpresivamente, yo le correspondo de la misma forma que él, posesivamente.

Sonríe y mira alrededor nuestro para luego posar su mirada a Igneel.

—No la pierdas.

—Nunca.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Es muy tarde y tengo mucho sueño porque no he dormido nada, espero que os guste y la verdad es que no me imagine así el fic, me lo imagine más dramático pero a mi no se me da bien... ¡espero que os guste! **


End file.
